Eldredge Inspection Days
by Fiery Wings
Summary: Inspection days suck when you are honour student who has to answer all the questions. Find out how a tie and a girl change this perspective of Takumi Usui.


It was important day for Seika students, because today was inspection day. It was this day that annoyed Usui the really disliked inspection days. Since he was top student, it was always he who was chosen to answer all questions put forward by the teacher or the inspector. Sometimes he answered them, sometimes he didn't. At times he got really annoyed and just bunked the rest of the day.

That was also his plan right now. He was on his way to the rooftop to have some peace and quite, whfen he heard the voice of his beloved president.

"Yes Yukimura, now go. I'll greet the invigilator." Misaki ordered Yukimura after which Yukimura disappeared from sight.

Misaki sighed. She was tired. Suddenly she felt two strong arms snake around her and she soon found herself in the embrace of none other than Usui Takumi. She turned around to look, sorry glare, at him in the eye but was still in his embrace.

"Usui, what the hell are you doing here? You are supposed to be in class!"

But before Usui could come out with a reply she shot her next question.

"And why aren't you in proper dress code? where is your tie?"

Usui smirked as he took out hit tie from his pocket.

"Misa-chan~ help me with my tie...Please?" Usui asked in his chibi voice. He was honestly expecting her to scream and hit him but she once again surprised him by taking his tie. She was blushing profoundly, as she put the tie around his neck and started knotting it. Usui, both shocked and amused, kept watching her without saying a word until she was done.

However, after she was done, he was even more surprised as he looked at the knot. "This is..."

"Its an Eldredge Knot. I just thought it would suit you" she completed his sentence. She was blushing and looking at the floor. He smiled at her as he put his finger below her chin and made her look up. Stubborn as ever, she had her eyes closed even when Usui was forcing her to look at him.

He chuckled at her cuteness. 'Bad move, Ayuzawa' he thought as he kissed her surprised lips. Their kiss however ended too soon as the bell rang, indicating that Classes were about to begin.

* * *

'Another two hours before I can see Ayuzawa again' thought Usui as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His hand then made its way to his tie and he smiled thinking about what happened in the morning. 'Ayuzawa...' he thought. The gods were on his side as the door open just as her thought crossed his mind. In walked the invigilator, President Ayuzawa Misaki and Vice President Yukimura.

"Hmm so this is class 2-2. Such a nice class, open to the fresh air." said the invigilator once the customary greeting was over. The invigilator was a middle aged man probably 40 years of age with a few strands of white hair. He had a soft smile on his face and an aura of friendliness around him.

"Ah Mr. Takegawa, please tell me something about the class and about what you are teaching" The invigilator questioned the teacher. "Hai!" said a scared Takegawa as he proceeded to tell the invigilator about his class.

"The young man there..." the invigilator pointed at Usui "...You are smiling a lot. May I know the reason?"

Usui stood up from his position and answered quite unabashedly, "Just thinking about the girl I love, sir" Usui smirked as a blush made its way to Misaki's face. Murmurs went around the class at this new information. Usui Takumi did not have a crush, he had a lover.

"Seems like the class is quite interested in your love life.." laughed the invigilator. "Maybe you could tell them more about it after you do this integration question." he said as he pointed to the question on the board.

Usui looked at Misaki, as if seeking permission and he received an approving nod. He then went to the board and finished the question in record time of 3mins. Usui then stood next to Misaki as he did not yet have the permission to go back to his seat.

"Young man, I see you have a very nice way of wearing your tie. I would love to learn how to do that." said the invigilator. It was not just him. Many people throughout the day had complimented him on his tie.

"Thank you sir! My love did it for me. So,I am sorry but I cannot teach you how to do it." Usui's smile was so big and so bright it could possibly brighten Tokyo city!

Beside Usui, Misaki was blushing like crazy! She hid her face with her register so that no one could see it, but from where Usui was, he could see her red face. More surprising than that, he could see that she was smiling. "Baka Usui" she whispered and he heard it. His face now mirrored her smile.

"Well then, I did say that he would tell you more about his love life right? So then tell me, is this girl your girlfriend or your crush?"

"I love her, but she's not my girlfriend yet." answered Usui honestly.

The next hour continued like this. A question was posted to the class and who ever got the right answer could ask Usui a question about his love life.

Usui had the best one hour of his life where he could boast about his amazing girl when she was standing next to him. He could see that some of his answers surprised her, some annoyed her, some made her say 'baka Usui' but all of them made her Smile and Blush like crazy!

This was the best inspection day of his life!


End file.
